Description (Applicant's Abstract): The Statistical Genetics Analysis and Informatics core provides a comprehensive structure for the analytic and bio-informatics resources necessary to investigate genetic susceptibility to human disease. Central to this mission is the PEDIGENE database. PEDIGENE is a relational database that seamlessly integrates family history, clinical and epidemiologic data, DNA banking, and genotypic marker results. This flexible, highly secure database system continues to be instrumental in the rapid and accurate assimilation of and access to all types of genetic data. In addition, this core provides data management and statistical analysis support for Projects I, II and II and for Cores B and C.